


luxtation

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima dislocates his finger during practice and Kageyama tends to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luxtation

It was a simple mistake. Simple, yet stupid, and one Tsukishima could only blame himself for as he felt himself topple backwards. He wasn’t sure how, but he had landed on his feet wrong, causing him to tilt back until his feet fell out from under him.

Tsukishima extends his right hand out behind him, hoping to catch himself as he falls onto the floor. He landed onto his hand, but it twisted underneath him, a spike of pain rushing up his arm as he continued his descent and his head cracked against the floor.

He laid there for a short moment, his head spinning from the impact as the team crowded around him. He blinked at the concerned faces peering down at him before his face twisted into a defensive scowl, using his left hand to wave them off and give him some space.

“Tsukishima,” he heard Daichi say from beside him, “Are you okay? That looked pretty nasty.”

_‘I’m fine’_ almost came out of Tsukishima’s lips when he senses a burning sensation radiating from his right hand. He brought his hand up to inspect it, the team making a shared horrified sound as his stomach gave a sickened twist.

His right pinkie is out of place and bent at an odd angle, lying unnaturally under all his fingers without him having to hold it there. It doesn’t take him long to realize his finger was dislocated in his fall.

The finger had already swelled up, turning puffy and red and a pain twitch shakes Tsukishima’s hands. He grimaced as the burning sensation and pain intensifies, his body trying it’s best to treat the injury on it’s own accord.

Tsukishima bit at the inside of his cheek, trying his best to appear unaffected by the state of his finger while in front of his teammates. He raised his hand and gingerly cradled it with his left, staring down and refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

“What happened,” came Ukai’s voice as he pushed through the small crowd, pausing when he reaches Tsukishima. His eyes widened with slight shock as he saw the player’s hand, his face twisting with slight disgust as he realizes the pinkie is lying against the palm.

“That’s definitely dislocated,” he said after a moment, and Tsukishima would have gave an unappreciative snort if it weren’t for the pain and shock settling into him. Ukai rubbed at his chin, his brow furrowing with concern. 

“Isn’t that the finger that was injured in the match with Shiratorizawa?” Ukai asked, gesturing at the injured hand. Tsukishima looked at him before grimacing, giving a small nod in response.

“That can’t be good,” their coach muttered quietly, rubbing the back of his head and giving Tsukishima a look of concern before he jabs a finger in Hinata’s direction.

“Do you know where to find some ice?” he asked, pausing as Hinata gives a nod of his head, “Then run and go find some for his hand.” As Hinata rushed out of the gym, Ukai turned back and placed a hand on Tsukishima’s left shoulder.

“I’m going to get Takeda and you parents,” He said, then removing his hand and leaving the dream, placing Tsukishima under Daichi’s care until then.

As soon as Ukai left, Kageyama squeezes into the spot before Tsukishima, his face pulled into a frown. It’s not much different than his usual expression, though Tsukishima can see the hint of worry in it. The setter slowly raised his hands, Tsukishima allowing the other to lightly cup his good hand.

Tsukishima let out a small sigh, a little surprised that his boyfriend just merely being near him was helping ease his nerves. It did not help much with the pain coursing through his hand and arm, but it became easier ignore as he focused on Kageyama.

“Man, you’re going to have to go to the hospital,” Noya said, appearing beside the taller and grimacing as he sees his hand. Suga gave a nod from behind him and Yachi look like she might faint with worry at the prospect of him going.

Kageyama seemed confused by the sentence, looking up from Tsukishima’s hand and frowning at the others.

“That’s not really necessary, is it?” Kageyama asked, causing a few members to give him confused looks, unsure what he means.

“Why don’t we just pop it back into place,” the setter suggested.

“Wait, Kageyama do-“ Tsukishima heard Daichi start, but Kageyama was already moving his hands.

Before Tsukishima could react, Kageyama gripped his pinkie by the middle knuckle, causing the pain racing up Tsukishima’s arms to intensify. Despite his best efforts to keep quiet, Tsukishima let out a small cry as Kageyama pulled the finger out, straightening it out from the odd angle it had been in. Once the finger is straightened, Kageyama forced it back into the socket, a loud pop resounding around the gym and Tsukishima’s vision swims with pain.

Kageyama has to hold Tsukishima up as he nearly keels over with pain, a weak wheeze leaving his lips. He felt several hands hold onto him, pulling him back up so he could regain his balance. He tried to blink tears out of his eyes, staring at Kageyama in absolute horror.

The other let go of Tsukishima’s hand, who quickly retracts it and holds it to his chest, sending a glare to the boy in front of him. Kageyama glared back at him, looking confused as to why Tsukishima was angry at him, considering he had just fixed his hand.

The sharp pain Tsukishima had felt earlier begins to subside, forming into a deep ache, the burning sensation trickling down into slight pricks. His finger is still red and swollen, looking out of placed with his other four. He examined his hand as it calms down, giving a tentative squeeze. There was no pain as he does so and Tsukishima relaxed a bit more.

“Okay your mom is on her way,” Ukai said as he comes back into the gym, Hinata racing behind him and waving an ice pack. After a moment, a panicked Takeda is behind them, repeating Ukai’s earlier statement.

Ukai made his way back into the center of the team with Tsukishima, pausing as he notices that Tsukishima is extremely pale, his body naturally going into shock due to pain. Ukai looked Tsukishima in the face before his gaze settled onto his open hand, immediately noticing the fixed finger.

“You put your finger back into place?” he asked, shocker and anger filling his voice. Before Tsukishima could reply, Noya was holding onto his arm and pointing an accusing finger into Kageyama’s direction.

“He did!” Noya shouted, “It was awful to watch!”

Ukai whirled around, staring down the setter. Kageyama tried to appear smaller under his gaze, looking at the ground as Ukai gives a frustrated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You’re not supposed to set it back on your own,” Ukai said, dropping his hand before turning to the rest of them team, “You hear that? Don’t put your finger back into place even if it’s a game.”

There was a few awkward nods in reply, everyone caught off guard by the fact that the elder was turning this into a lesson.

Tsukishima was sent to sit on the bench and wait, told that despite Kageyama’s best efforts, he was still going to the hospital. He was instructed to raise his hand above his head as he place the ice pack against his pinkie, relaxing as the low temperature numbs his nerves.

After a moment, Kageyama joined him, the other staring down at his hands. Tsukishima could read the regret and concern on his face, sighing at the other’s silent treatment.

“You know, you don’t make that great of company,” he said, causing Kageyama to lift his head. He looked ready to defend himself before glancing at Tsukishima’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, though Tsukishima could tell he was sincere, “I know it must have hurt a lot.” Tsukishima turned his head away and shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter much, I’ll just blame you if I can’t play volleyball again because of my finger.”

Kageyama eyes nearly bulged out of his head, an array of emotions flashing across his face. For a moment, Tsukishima is sure Kageyama is going to cry at the prospect of him not playing volleyball again. It almost makes Tsukishima feel guilty, despite him being the one with the injury.

“I’ll be fine Tobio,” he said, “Don’t worry yourself sick over nothing.”

Kageyama relaxed a bit, pressing up against Tsukishima in attempt to comfort the other. Tsukishima leaned back, enjoying the pleasant warmth that came from the other.

After having sit around for several minutes, Takeda is grabbed and told that Tsukishima’s mom is finally here to pick him up. He gave the team a lame goodbye, wading off their concern as he got up and made his way to the door.

“Wait,” Tsukishima heard behind him, causing him to pause in the doorframe that led out of the gym. He turned, seeing Kageyama approach him. He gave the other a suspicious look as he nears, not sure what he might want. 

Kageyama reached out for Tsukishima’s hand and he immediately jerks away, not allowing Kageyama to touch his injured hand at all. An offended look crossed Kageyama’s face, his facing turning into a scowl.

“I’m not going to dislocate it for you again or something,” Kageyama grumbled as Tsukishima fought him. Tsukishima stared him down for a moment before sighing, gingerly placing his hand into Kageyama’s.

Slowly, Kageyama brought Tsukishima’s hand to his face, placing a light kiss to the other’s pinkie before letting it go. 

“To help you get better,” Kageyama said, and Tsukishima feels his cheeks burn, knowing that all of the team was watching them.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima mumbled before leaving the gym, trying his best to ignore the amused expression Takeda wore due to the interaction.

Despite Kageyama’s best efforts, Tsukishima found himself wearing a finger splint on his hand, the doctor saying he can’t play for at least three weeks. Dismay crossed Kageyama’s face as he received the news, holding Tsukishima’s hand and staring down like the splint would disappear.

“But you _have_ to play,” he said, gripping Tsukishima’s hand hard and causing him to hiss in pain. Kageyama immediately moved his hands away once he realized his mistake.

“Well, idiot,” Tsukishima said, slightly angered due to pain, “Unless you want me to mess up my hand more, I can’t until it’s healed.

“There’s got to be a way to make it heal faster,” Kageyama said, looking more upset.

Tsukishima held onto his retort, looking at Kageyama’s face and noticing the urgency the other was feeling to have his hand healed. He felt a smug smile tug on his lips.

“You know, you could carry my things from class to class,” he said, cocking his head to the side, trying to make the suggestion appear as innocent as possible. “It’ll help me not strain my hand and make it heal faster.”

Kageyama eyes widened and he quickly picked held out his hands, which Tsukishima placed his bag into. The other gripped it tight as he held it to his chest.

“I’ll help you as much as I can, Kei!” Kageyama announced loudly, looking ready to follow Tsukishima anywhere.

Tsukishima gave the other a smile, enamored by how genuine, and purely stupid Kageyama was.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR LISA I LOVE HER  
> hmu @ nissam.tumblr.com


End file.
